


Damned from The Start

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desitel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with every beginning comes an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned from The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is.
> 
> Is it Destiel?
> 
> Is it... I don't really know.

When the universe was created, God made room for two boys. Two human boys. Sam and Dean Winchester. Since the beginning of time the Book has been written. The Winchester's were always there. mixed among the choices of a family line for many, many millennium. Their story should have been the last to be told. It had been the plan all along. Even as God created his arch angels that had been the plan.

His angels.

Raphael. God was aware the his son would loose faith. That he would tire of his mission, but he knew that Raphael would not hesitate to take the right path when the time came.

Gabriel. Mischievous and hungry for attention. God knew that Gabriel would run, God created him with fear.

Lucifer. God's gift for himself. God found pride in Lucifer's beauty, but sadness knowing that his creation would fall from his grace.

Michael. The perpetual loyalist. His love for his creator was unwavering and God knew that when Lucifer fell, Michael's devotion would allow him to believe the collateral damage was not of importance.

Then God created a race full of corruption and anger and at the same time full of love and compassion.

Humans.

God believed they were beautiful. Their humanity spectacular, leaving him in awe.

But even God has his faults. God made one mistake.

Creating the angel Castiel.

He created Castiel for the Winchesters, a means a guiding them towards Michael, but some how, some way. Castiel broke God's mold. The moment God laid eyes upon the fledgling he saw an angel doomed to be damned by the human race. Doomed to be damned by one soul.

Dean Winchester.

But, perhaps God did not falter.

God spared Castiel's life at the expense of his story and he watched from a far as Castiel ripped the pages from the Book and replaced them with his own for just one human.

Castiel had been programmed to be a guide, but God had given the angel too much heart and he had learned to love.


End file.
